Violette Harper
Violette Ann Harper is a character in the series Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originally played by Haley Pullos (who now plays Ashley Asbury Harper). When the role was called to be SORAS'ed, Kristen Alderson, who played Emily Reed in the original Harpers Falls, took over the role. The level-headed business-like twin The level headed Violette is the daughter of Jason and Sandra Harper. She was named for her late grandmother, Violet Wheeler Harper, but to distinguish herself, she spells her name Violette, like the French. Like her namesake, Violette is more down to earth and reasonable, sometimes, to the point where she could be more or less a peacemaker, much like her aunt, Michelle Harper. She does also have a very sensitive side, which does cause her to be protective of those she cares about. Although she loves her twin sister, Jennifer, she can be very annoyed with her at times, because of her constant looking for social popularity. Violette already knows that her family name allows openings that others could dream about, but she doesn't choose to use the Harper name to lord it over others. Also, when it comes to social media, Violet rarely uses it, because she is not as out there as her sister, but will use it only on an as needed basis. One of the main bones of contention was their war over the opinion of one Bethany Arthur. Bethany is a girl who attends the same school as the twins, and sees herself as the social queen of the school. Jennifer idolizes her, but also tends to envy her; while Violette cannot stand her. She sees her as a very cliquey snob; who even though she is on the same social footing as herself, doesn't have any sense of noblesse oblige. While Jennifer tends to slough off her schoolwork, Violette is one of the brightest girls in school. She is constantly studying and learning everything she can. Even her parents, Jason and Sandra, are often impressed and proud of her academic achievements; although at times, they DO kind of wish that Violette would get out and socialize more. While Violette DOES socialize and has a close group of friends that she hangs out with (Gisele Franklin; Lois and Lucia Jensen, etc), she prefers people who she can relate to, and not the vapid snobby people that Jennifer tends to gravitate to. One of those people she can relate to is her best friend, Amber Wellston. Violette is a very even-tempered person, but she is prone to get angry whenever someone threatens her family. She showed that to Bethany when she threatened her cousin, Dylan. Although Bethany got the upper hand on her, Violet put her on notice. This also somewhat strained relations with her sister, Jennifer, though they have bonded once more. During the summers, Violette has accompanied her father, Jason Harper to Harper Industries, and has impressed the family with her work ethic. This allowed her aunt, Veronica Harper to extend to her a full internship in the summer months, which allows her to learn the ins and out of working at Harper Industries. When she turns 16, she will become a part time employee in the family corporation. Violette has a lot of hidden pain in her, due to her sometimes sensitive nature. She lashed out at Bethany by dumping milk on top of Cam, who was seeing Bethany after breaking up with her sister. She was told to leave school, while Bethany screamed that she should have been expelled. She wasn't expelled or even suspended, to Bethany's ire. Now aged 21, Violette has truly come into her own in the family company. The promise that she shows is testament to the Harper family credo. She is known for her knowledge of using SmartPhones, and with her and Jennifer's help, she is teaching everyone in the family how to use them. Dylan took to his with ease, while Aunt Velda had a more tougher time, but she is getting used to it, with Violet's patient teaching. Violette's life was tragically shattered when her sister was murdered in cold blood by evil Rhonda Whittenberg. While she is trying hard to get back to her life, she knows that she is missing a part of her soul. It is clear to say that Violette and Rhonda are absolutely hostile to one another, and are considered arch-enemies! To begin anew, Violette recently moved into a new condo with her oldest and dearest friends, Lois and Lucia, who themselves just moved back to Boston. They had been staying with their brother Steven Jensen, an attorney who works with Dylan. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Fictional twins